


I'm Your Candy

by kjdaelove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Candy, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdaelove/pseuds/kjdaelove
Summary: Byun Baekhyun went back home with a basket of candy in his living room. But why does the candy is spicy? Of course, it's Park Chanyeol's doing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	I'm Your Candy

“What is this? ’Congratulation Baekhyun! Here, some candy as in your title song.’ Huh, that bastard. I need him but he just give me... candy? Seriously?”

As soon as Baekhyun come back to his and Chanyeol’s shared apartment, he see a basket full with candies and a.. wish card on the coffee table. It’s not what makes him disappointed, but the lackness of the other man’s appearance is. Why would he be sad when the person that he loves the most remember his favourite flavour of candy? Of course not Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun take one of the candy from the basket and unwrap the candy slowly. His eyes roams around the living room while his hands still unwrapping the candy’s wrapper. When he succeed to unwrap the candy’s wrapped, he licks a part of the candy to taste it, as Chanyeol can be a piece of shit, mind you. 

“Ah! What flavour is this? Strawberry, isn’t it? Why it is... spicy?!”

He let out a groans and fishes out his smartphone. He quickly dial Chanyeol’s number and put the spicy candy back on its wrapper but didn’t wrap it, he just let it exposed to the air. 

“You, punk! What flavour of strawberry is this?”

Silence.

“Park Chanyeol! Answer me! Are you dead already?”

As he listens carefully, he can hear his own voice at the other line.

What?

He turns around to find out Chanyeol’s whereabout. A pair of lips, rather as soft pillow suddenly engulf his lips. The other male is taller than him that he has to be on his tiptoes and lengthen his neck. He lets out a soft moan as the kiss making him feels hot all over his body as the other person getting aggressive and bite his lower lips slowly and with careful.

Chanyeol’s hands are on his jaws meanwhile Baekhyun’s hands already at the back of Chanyeol’s neck. A seconds later, the smaller can feel Chanyeol’s tongue pocking his mouth and as soon as he open his mouth, a small pieces of candy being transferred to his mouth. ‘Please, let it be a strawberry one.’ His mind wanders a little as the latter keep engulfing his lips.

“Pl-please...”

The kiss was ended with the taller gnawing on the smaller lips. Both of them trying to catch their own breath with Chanyeol’s hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Is it sweet?”

Either the lips, or the candy, Baekhyun can’t process what did the taller mean by sweet but he just nod his head.

“Congratulation on your comeback, Baekhyunnie. I love you.”


End file.
